Overwatch Bar and Grill
by KottaKitty
Summary: The first day at a new job is never easy. It especially isn't easy when its a Friday night, and the restaurant is fully booked. In fact, its wholly overwhelming. Which is why Hanzo Shimada, usually organized and cool, is stood softly banging his head on the side of one of the wine fridges in frustration. He wanted to do well tonight, he really did.
1. First Day

**Overwatch Bar and Grill**

* * *

The first day at a new job is never easy.

It especially isn't easy when its a Friday night, and the restaurant is fully booked.

In fact, its wholly overwhelming.

Which is why Hanzo Shimada, usually organized and cool, is stood softly banging his head on the side of one of the wine fridges in frustration.

He wanted to do well tonight, he really did.

Hanzo had arrived at Overwatch Bar and Grill at 5:00PM sharp. It was completely empty apart from two people drinking in the corner and one waiter who seemed _very_ involved in polishing the cutlery in front of him. Hanzo coughed gently to make himself known to the waiter, he felt this was the politest course of action.

The waiter perked up and made eye contact with Hanzo sharply in surprise before softening "Sorry 'bout that, there's been complaints about water marks on the cutlery recently and I juss' wana make sure they are shining brighter than the sun at high noon." he grinned "Whats your poison partner?" he strode to the front of the bar and tapped something in to the till to the side of him.

Hanzo will admit to being quite taken aback by the man, the only way you could tell that he worked here was by the little apron he wore with the bars logo on. He was tall, tanned and clearly quite hairy (which must be a nightmare in the food hygiene department). Not entirely physically fit but far from being unattractive. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail and he had the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up to his elbows and the top _three_ buttons of his shirt undone. But the most outlandish thing about this waiter was the way he spoke, if Hanzo had his eyes shut he could swear he was listing to the audio from an old John Wayne movie. Overall there was something oddly endearing about this waiter- the question was, why?

Nevertheless, Hanzo didn't let his surprise show. "I need not for any uh- poison? I was told to come here at five to start my trial shift."

There is a spark and then you see the light just switch on in the waiters mind. "You're Hanzo Shimada I take it then?"

Hanzo nods once in affirmation.

"Pleased to meet you partner," He reaches over the bar to shake Hanzo's hand, which Hanzo does- albeit skeptically. "Names Jesse McCree- you can call me Jesse or you can call me McCree I don't really have a preference. Come round the bar and I'll show you were you can put yer stuff." McCree then wanders off round the corner of the bar.

Hanzo follows him and meets Jesse in a little hallway area. On the floor in the nearest corner there is a cowboy hat, a thick red scarf patterned around the edges with a gold chain design and a brown leather bag with the letters 'B' 'A' 'M' and 'F' embossed on it.

"This is where the waiting staff can leave their stuff, just make sure its tucked in a bit because we walk through here with food too, lord knows we don't need anymore accidents here." McCree chuckles. "I've been on at the landlord for months now 'bout getting coat hooks put in or somethin' but he always says we ain't get the money- shoot, if hes gonna be that difficult about it I'll bring my own in some day."

It was evident that Jesse McCree was possibly the most chatty man Hanzo had ever met, a stark contrast to Hanzo himself who never said more than he needed.

"Right," Hanzo replied "So I should leave my coat somewhere here then?"

"If that's all you brought then sure thing." Jesse shrugged and then started rummaging in a box that was also littering the hallway. He pulled out an waist apron like the one he was wearing "This is the only uniform we got, just dress smart an' wear this then you're a part of the Overwatch Bar and Grill team."

Hanzo took the apron and tired it around his waist, as he did so Jesse fished in his own apron and pulled out a notepad and pen for the other to use "Trust me, you'll need em'. Write this down at the top so you don't forget it." He waited for Hanzo to have the pen ready to write on the paper "The soup today is Spiced Parsnip and the Pie is Chicken, Brie and Cranberry. Everything on the specials board is on tonight. Make sure you ask whoever is in charge 'bout that at the start of each shift- it'll probably be me, I'm here more than the owners are." Jesse rolled his eyes and rested his thumbs in his belt loops, a pose that would look stupid on most but somehow looked good on him Hanzo thought, before he quickly pushed the mental observation away.

"Thank you" Hanzo said bowing his head slightly, if he was anything, he was polite.

"Aint' nuthin'" McCree soothed "You ever worked in a restaurant before?"

"No, I've just moved here from Japan actually, I was surprised I got a job so fast." Hanzo scratched his chin thoughtfully as he spoke.

"Aw they'll hire anyone here…" Jesse said offhandedly then seemed to startle all of a sudden "N-not that you're just anyone or not capable of doing the work or anythin' I'm just sayin' that-"

Hanzo smiled lightly at how much the other man was struggling so as to not cause offense "I understand your meaning do not worry. Bedsides right now I'm not really capable of the work anyway, but I am willing to learn." had this been an Anime, Hanzo's eyes would be twinkling with stars of determination.

"We'll then I'm sure you'll fit in just fine with that kind of attitude."

Facially Hanzo warmed at the comment, his shoulders relaxed too.

Jesse felt his chest tighten.

Hanzo was obviously an extremely handsome man- there was no disputing that, but when he smiled just then he went from a a perfect ten out of ten to a sublime one hundred out of ten. Jesse couldn't recall the last time he'd seen someone so, enchanting before and he'd only just met the guy.

Hanzo wore his hair in a loose bun towards the top of his head, his hair had begun to gray at the sides which was surprising considering how young he looked- the effects of stress Jesse assumes. He had a small beard cut as sharply as he dressed. One of his most stand out features by far though was the silver piercing between his eyes and the other piercings on his ears that suited him like they could nobody else. In short, Hanzo seemed very far out of his league.

Jesse cleared his throat "Boy I better get that heating turned off its startin' to cook in here."

"The temperature is fine for me." Hanzo comments.

Jesse breaths out a laugh and a quite "Yeah."

Silence falls between them for a moment and the air seems to grow thick (for Jesse at least) before Hanzo gets back to the matter at hand "So could you show me around or-"

"Aw shit I'm supposed to be introducin' you to the place!" he laughs "I forgot, wow, and I'm supposed to have a good memory- shucks, let me show you the ropes Hanzo." he wanders off back round to the front of the bar.

Hanzo follows McCree to see him leaning next to one of the tills. "Hope you got your brain switched on- we're real busy tonight, but just do what I say and you should be a-okay." he grinned reassuringly.

* * *

Everything was not a-okay.

Other waiters and waitresses had shown up since then, a young girl named Hana and a boy of around the same age named Lúcio. They were quick on the bar and even quicker at taking food out, Hanzo felt old just looking at them. There was another waitress by the name of Lena. Now if Hanzo thought that Hana and Lúcio belonged on an Olympic track and field team- then Lena should be the leader of that team, she has more energy and spark than a firework. Jesse was running around taking orders, seating tables when they were ready and answering endless phone calls. As a team, those four made it look easy.

The kitchen was another story entirely. All the ovens were lit with huge flames that looked as if they could spread an burn the place down at any second. There were four chefs in total. A very large intimidating man who spoke more in grunts than actual words- Hanzo was told to just call him 'Roadie'. A very thin man with the wildest hair imaginable- call him either 'Jamie' or 'Junkrat'. A woman with the most shocking pink hair and a voice that could command a room in an instant- 'Zarya' who Hanzo believed to be the head chef. Lastly there was Mei, seemingly all to quite and polite to get along well in the madness of the kitchen but who produced the most amazing dishes.

Hanzo honestly had no idea what was going on. It was hard to keep up with it all. Customers kept asking him questions that he really didn't know the answer too, then next thing he knew Jesse would swoop in and handle their issue no problem.

For the most part Hanzo cleaned glasses and put them away, he didn't know the table numbers well enough to take food out. If he tired to follow Lena, Lucio or Hana with a dish he would lose them in the hustle and bustle of the restaurant before he knew it.

He felt quite useless.

Hanzo frowned as he put another pint glass away under the bar.

As he turned and stood up he was met by the familiar figure of Jesse McCree, lent back, thumbs hooked in his belt loops. "Hey there Darlin'" He approached Hanzo slowly "That's all the tables in for the evening so I ain't gotta take anymore orders." He looked very apologetic "I'm sorry you ain't been doin' much tonight- I _told_ the bosses that it was a bad day for training but they insisted you start tonight." Jesse sighed.

"It was out of your hands." Hanzo offered "Perhaps they thought it was best to throw me in at the deep end?"

"Yeah that's what they like to do, think it builds character or sumthin'. makes more people quit on their first day than anything though."

"I can imagine, it has certainly been overwhelming-" just then a group of twenty-somethings came through the front door, clearly ready to get toughly pissed "-and the evening is far from over it seems" Hanzo commented eyeing the group that has just come in.

"Sure ain't partner." Jesse let out a low whistle "Stick close to me now and we'll work together. How about that?"

"I would like that" Hanzo smiled up at Jesse.

"Alrighty then." Jesse crackled his knuckles "Whats your poison gentlemen?"

* * *

Things had started to go a lot better from there on out. Jesse worked at a better pace for learning and he watched over Hanzo as he worked to check that everything was going well.

In fact everything _was_ going well for the most part. Hanzo even knew the table numbers well enough now to take food out by himself. He was quietly proud of this not so substantial feat- but it was progress after all.

After an hour or so Jesse had asked if he felt comfortable working solo for a bit. Hanzo would miss the other mans company and watchful eye, but he wouldn't learn if he did not try- so he agreed.

It was just when Hanzo was feeling his most comfortable with the rhythm of the restaurant that disaster struck.

He heard the bell ring from the kitchen, signifying that there was a food order to be taken out, everyone else was busy so he made his way to it.

"No McCree with ya this time?" Jamie said as he entered.

"No I think i have got it now." Hanzo replied calmly, he couldn't tell if this 'Junkrat' man was teasing him or not.

"Roight… Anyways you're off to table sixteen. Two Lamb Burgers, two Fish and Chips and a Soup."

"Understood." Hanzo took the fish and chips first, the plates where normal and it was easy enough to carry two.

Upon returning he felt he'd made a mistake. Lamb Burgers were served on wooden chopping boards (only for aesthetic purposes, it does nothing for the flavor). These broads were extremely hard to carry and deceptively heavy. But Hanzo made it to the table just fine despite the strain the boards put on his wrists. Now all he had to go back for was the soup.

A light dish to carry, easy enough.

Hanzo made it to the table- but before he put it down the lady he was giving it to suddenly decided to throw her arm out to exaggerate a point. She knocked Hanzo's hand causing him to spill the soup on to the customer and himself.

Absolutely mortified Hanzo grabbed a napkin and started to clean the ladies leg as best he could while apologizing profusely for his mistake. He couldn't hear much of what was going on around him, it all just sounded very muffled. He straightened up and bowed slightly "Again, my most sincere apologies I-" his eyes dated across the room and he and saw Jesse approaching.

Not wanting to face the other man right now Hanzo turned on his heal and walked quickly to the kitchen, made his way through the room ignoring whatever Jamie had to say and arrived in the stock room. He sat down on a sturdy box near by with his head resting against one of his hands.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

A mistake that bad on his first day, he was sure to be fired.

* * *

About five or so minuets later Hanzo found himself gently banging his head against on of the wine fridges. He'd made such a stupid mistake, he wont get another job this fast and heaven knows he needs the money. There was a knock at the stock room door (in time with the pace Hanzo was banging his head on the wine fridge at). He stopped and glared at the door.

"Hanzo?" Jesse walked in "Why ya keepin ya self all cooped up in here?"

"Why do you think?" he basically growled. This was not the way he should be acting at all, not by a long shot, but he was frustrated with himself and found it hard to hide this emotion for once in his life. Living a very stressful life was beginning to catch up with him he feared.

"C'mon now Darlin' lets get you cleaned up" McCree was trying his best to comfort the other man but he wasn't sure if he was succeeding "I'll drive you home too if you like?" he offered, hoping for some kind of positive reaction.

Hanzo nodded solemnly "You will not need to drive me, I understand your decision there is no need to try and soften the blow." just like that his chance here was gone.

"My decision? Well its not my decision per-say but the restaurant is quieting down now an' me an' you have done enough hours so I figured you'd want to go home?" McCree raised an eyebrow at him "I mean, You can stay if you want but I know I'm goin' home right about now."

Hanzo frowned deeply in confusion "I do not understand."

"Well you only do about four or five hours a night unless we have more late booking's than early ones."

"No what I mean is-" Hanzo had to take a moment to find the words "Is this not my first and last shift?"

McCree stared, dumbfounded "What? Of course not!" he deflated slightly "Unless you don't want to come back?"

"You would let me continue working? Even after that-"

"Accident? Yeah of course. Accidents happen, heck I've done a whole lot worse" Jesse smirked "Anyway that lady who jogged you in to spilling the soup says you got more on yourself than her, and she also says its her fault so no need to worry about it." Jesse shrugged.

Hanzo remained silent, he still had a great weight on his shoulders despite now knowing this.

McCree placed a reassuring hand on Hanzo's shoulder "These things happen- aint' nothin' we can do." he smiled charmingly "Now will ya let me drive you home? Cant be nice havin' trousers all covered in soup like that."

Hanzo looked down at his now very stained trousers, McCree had a point "I would like that, thank you."

"Alright partner, lets go get our stuff then wander on out of this joint. Hell, I can even tell you bout' some of the embarrassing stuff I've done while I've worked her! Your soup incident will feel like nothin' I tell ya." Jesse was definitely the kind of man who could tell a very good story.

"I'll look forward to hearing all about it then" Hanzo smirked.

Jesse smiled wide, flashing his teeth "I sure hope its a long ride to your house- I got some real juice ones." he was almost laughing at the thought of these stories.

"Well if the ride isn't long enough you can always come inside." Hanzo said as he walked out of the stock room.

Jesse could have sworn he saw him wink.

He really hoped Hanzo winked.

"Gosh, just talkin' to you is like gettin' an arrow through the heart." McCree mumbled then took off after Hanzo.

It was already late in to the evening, but the night was really just getting started for those two.

* * *

 _Please leave a comment telling me what you thought or if you would like to see more of this AU! I honestly had so much fun writing it! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Re-Booked

Please read part one of this AU before continuing! They kind of fit together :) Part one can be found on my profile!

Thank you so much to all the people who read and showed their support for the first installment of this little AU, your comments meant a lot to me and brought a huge smile to my face!

The original fic was supposed to be a stand alone but here we are with a part two- I'm sure I could make a part three if enough people wanted it too ;)

I hope you enjoy!

Overwatch Bar and Grill: Re-Booked

Hanzo was like a missing part of a puzzle for the Overwatch Bar and Grill. Once he'd got the hang of the bare necessities of working there, everything else had come naturally to bar was running better than ever, they really were a team.

Jesse often jokes that Hanzo is not only a man after his own heart but and man after his own job too.

Working at this restaurant is stressful to say the least, but there are times when its oddly peaceful. Almost like its another world entirely. This was one of those times.

A Tuesday lunch time, only four tables booked in. Two waiters working out front and Two chefs in the kitchen. Both serving customers and prepping for that evenings service. The evenings service was a lot busier but it wasn't going to get the better of the staff, they were ready for anything. Angela, and the landlords Jack and Reyes were also working tonight. So, if for some reason a cog was thrown in to the works of the well oiled Overwatch machine, things would be fixed back and running within a matter of seconds.

Hanzo Folded napkins in to neat diamond shapes. One of these is placed on to each place setting to make the restaurant look fancier. Jesse stood next to him writing up a list of liqueurs and bar snacks that needed to be re-stocked.

They work in a comfortable silence for the most part, every now and again Jesse would sing a long to the music playing softly in the back ground. His low drawl often added to the song and made it sound utterly soothing- at least to Hanzo's ear.

After a little while Jesse finishes his list and pins it on the staffs notice board. He comes back holding the Shift sheet for this evening. "Hey Hanzo, you're back in tonight."

"I am." Hanzo replied matter-of-factly.

"Is this your first split shift? I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of workin' with you twice in one day before."

"It is- It seems as though it will be tiring, I'm not looking forward to tonight." Hanzo looks out to the restaurant and sighs "This is the calm before the storm almost."

Jesse smiles lopsided and throws an arm around Hanzos shoulder and pulling him close "Naw, it wont be all bad. I do like 3 splits a week. They can be deadly, but only if you let them be. An' I know you ain't the sort ta be pushed around."

Hanzo's features soften. No one can give a little pep talk quite like McCree can. "You know me well."

"Not as well as I'd like." Jesse winks and Hanzo lightly shoves the other away in dismay at his (honestly predicable) joke.

"We are at work." Hanzo scolds, but there is really no venom in his words.

"Aw darlin', always followin' the rules. Shoot…" Jesse over-acts his sadness, then smiles cheekily and goes to pin the shift sheet back onto the notice bored. He comes back and starts folding the last of the napkins with Hanzo. "Honestly, the worst thin' 'bout bein' on a split shift is the sense if déjà vu you get when you come back for the dinner rush."

Hanzo openly laughs at what McCree has just said.

"What? Whats so funny? Jesse interrogates "I got somethin' in my teeth or somethin'? Huh? You hardly ever actually laugh so it must be big whatever it is." Jesse pouts, feeling slightly self conscious.

"It is nothing Jesse. I was just surprised- that is all."

"Surprised? What you got to be surprised'bout?"

"Just well," Hanzo snickers "-that you know the term 'déjà vu' french was the last thing I expected to hear from you."

Once again Jesse, ever the drama queen, completely overacts "Hey! I ain't all saw dust up here I'll have you know!" He taps his head "I know loads of foreign words and terms actually. I'm a man of the people- you meet more diverse people comin' in an out of a bar than you do anywhere else and also-"

"Then If you are the expert." Hanzo cuts him off "Name another French word." He smiles wickedly at the challenge.

Jesse freezes and straightens himself up, quite obviously thinking really hard. "Easy-peasy." He starts, then hesitates a moment before stating confidently "Croissant."

"That's a food Jesse."

"Still a French word."

"It doesn't count."

"Does so"

"It does not"

"Does so"

"I'm not arguing this Jesse; pick a better word."

"Wish I'd put money on this now, cause I'd've won. Croissant counts." a real shit-eating smile is plastered across Jesse's face from ear to ear.

"But that's just the name of a food!" Hanzo exclaims.

Before this little spat can go on any longer Jesse gently kisses Hanzo's cheek, "I'll do you one better then. A full sentence. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" he then wanders off smugly to clear some tables.

Hanzo finishes his folding while stewing over how stupid his boyfriend is, and muttering about the PDA code at work.

…

Only a few hours later the dinner service for the evening was in full swing. There wasn't an empty table in sight and the bar out front with chock-a-block as well.

Great for business- bad for the stress levels of the staff.

Despite just how busy the place was the team of staff tonight were keeping up with everything that was going on. Angela often joked on shifts like this that they keep up with it all so well because 'Heroes never die.".

McCree had just been given the O.K to go home despite the restaurant still being busy- but he had been there since twelve o'clock and it was now eight in the evening. Hanzo had a break between shifts, going home at four and coming back in at seven so he was going to be there for the long hall.

Of course though, Jesse being the Romantic he is, he didn't go home after working the eight hours. He stayed at the bar and ordered his usual (a double Bourbon on ice) and would wait for Hanzo to be done with his shift so they could go back to his house together. Hanzo wished the other man wouldn't do this as he really should take this time to rest at home, but it was sweet of him. Hanzo hadn't felt a warmth of love like this before in his past relationships- not that there were many to compare it too.

..

Jesse was just enjoying his drink at the bar and watching his friends/colleagues work away, it was oddly soothing being on the other side of the bar away from the pressures of representing the restaurant. Everything ran smoothly for quite some time, but eventually Jesse couldn't help but over hear one particularly rowdy customer on a table behind him.

"What are the staff even doing here? Not serving us apparently." This mystery man ranted at the other people on his table.

"Its not been that long." one of the others tried to cool him down.

"Well-" he began "It took them ten whole minuets to bring over our drinks- ten! If it takes that long to pour liquids here how long do you think it will take them to actually cook something?"

McCree was about to turn around and say something passive aggressive yet polite to the man to get him to pipe down when he noticed Jack approaching the table, their three meals meticulously balanced on his hands and arm. So Jesse said nothing, cant complain about waiting for the food if its here.

That was the issue solved.

For around 5 minuets.

Before the grumpy man was back at it again with the unjustified complaints.

"It said sliced chicken breast on the menu, now I don't know what you classify as 'sliced' but to me the slices should be much thinner than they are- these aren't slices these are chunks!"

Was that man actually complaining about the thickness of his chicken? For real? McCree felt he was in some kind of parallel dimension where being an ass was completely normal behavior or something. Jesse shook his head and drank the last of his Bourbon that he'd been sipping at across the evening. He stood from his chair and went over to the table. "Is there an issue with yer food sir?"

Think of the most generic self entitled man with anger issues you can- this is that man you just thought of. It seemed as though nothing but complaining and getting money taken off his bill could make him happy. McCree wasn't about to let this man get the satisfaction of that for an unjust reason. "Yes there is an issue actually. On the menu it states that this meal is complied of chicken 'slices', the key ford being 'slices'. This is cut so thickly- on what planet would this be a 'slice'?

McCree felt his eye twitch- He didn't know how thick a chicken slice was, and he sure as shit didn't care. There was one thing he did know though, "Correct me if I'm wrong- but there are these things called 'knifes' you can use ta cut the food with to make it smaller, even in ta slices if that's what floats yur boat." Jesse stated calmly, perhaps it was a bad move to be sarcastic but he couldn't believe what this man was complaining about.

"Is that supposed to be funny? I want the meal to be as written on the menu, and if your so called restaurant cant supply that then I think I should get some money off the bill. God knows we'll need it for the prices you're charging for this sub-par service and food." the man practically spat. It was clear the people on the table with him were really embarrassed, and also that this was a common occurrence for them.

Jesse cleared his throat "Havin' known this establishment for a couple a years now sir, I can assure you that the service and food is not sub-par at all, and if your tryin' to complain 'bout how food is cut just to get money off the bill you're really graspin' at loose ends there buddy." He glared at the man "There is nothing wrong with the food." usually Jesse would subscribe to 'the customer is always right' but not today, not with this guy. Something about him rubbed McCree the wrong way.

The man rolled his eyes and scoffed "What would you know about good food? You look as though you've never been anywhere classier than a McDonalds- you smell like cheep whiskey and to top it all off you're putting on some fake cowboy accent? How, may I ask did you ever get the job here? Did the owners take pity on some street rat? Because that's the only logical answer I can possibly fathom-" He lent forward. Eyes shooting daggers at McCree who just stood there with a neutral expression "-These owners must not be very good judges of character to let someone like you in. Then again I guess it just shows the low standards of this place."

It was taking everything McCree had not to grab the back of this guys head and shove it in to his 'chunky' sliced chicken meal- but he couldn't cause a scene, not now. "You listen here-" he started in his defense but then, the man cut Jesse off with the phrase that everyone who works in the service industry has heard at least once.

"I want to speak to your manager."

McCree stared him dead in the eyes "By all means." he growled back.

..

Jesse found Reyes cleaning glasses around the back of the bar and explained the situation- he left out the part about calling Jesse a street rat though, that had really struck a cord within him for some reason.

Reyes sighed "There's always one isn't there- cant he cut the food himself?"

"That's what I said!" McCree exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

"I'll go grab Jack, dealing with assholes is more his sort of thing, if it were down to me I think I'd knock him out and throw him out." he chuckled lowly.

"I'll keep cleanin' glasses here for ya, don't want you guys fallin' behind." Truth be told he didn't really want to go back to sitting out round the front of the bar where that man was, stuff like this never really affected him but there was something so judgmental about how he looked at Jesse and it really had knocked him off his usual composure.

"If you say so kid- but I'm not paying you for it, you're already clocked out." Reyes stated with a shrug and went to find Jack.

Jesse cleaned glasses and set some new ones to wash but something wasn't right, his hands were trembling, and everything felt too loud and the low lights of the pub suddenly seemed painfully bright.

He lost track of what was going on around him- only to be brought out of this odd state by a gentle hand resting on his shoulder and shaking him slightly. He was met with the concerned eyes of one Hanzo Shimada.

"Jesse, are you alright? You've been polishing that same wine glass for the last five minuets…"

"Have I? Jus' want to make sure it's good an' sparklin' y'know" Jesse replied bit too quickly and put the glass on the counter with so much force that the fragile glass had shattered. "Shit! Shit, aw shit."Jesse cursed repeatedly as he looked at the mess he'd just made and then at his now bleeding hand.

Jesse started trying to clean up the broken pieces of glass but Hanzo stopped him "Lets sort your hand out first yes? I will clean the glass in a moment. Come on." and with that Hanzo walked with him briskly to the bathroom. One of the almost endless list of things Jesse loved about Hanzo was how he solved problems working from the biggest issue to the smallest with absolute ease (apart from that one time on his first day at the restaurant).

Hanzo turned the cold tap on for Jesse to run his cut hand under "Hold it under there till I get back." he commanded flatly- not in a rude way, that was just how he spoke a lot of the time.

Jesse watched the mix of his blood and water run down the drain with a deep frown set across his face. Just what had come over him? He was annoyed with himself, annoyed that some grumpy man had gotten to him when the opinion of someone like that shouldn't matter in the slightest.

He let out a shaky breath and pinched the space between his eyes, what an idiot, lord knows what Hanzo think of him right now, making all these extra jobs for him, some boyfriend he was.

Hanzo returned shortly with some bandages and disinfectant. In silence Hanzo took Jesse's hand, checked for any shards of glass that may have got stuck in the wound, once he'd given it the all clear he dabbed the cut lightly with some of the disinfectant on a piece of tissue then wrapped it neat and tight with the bandage.

Jesse mumbled a small thanks.

Hanzo nodded in recognition.

"You best get back to work then, cant have me holdin' yall up out there- its busy." Jesse faked his usual cool smile. #

Hanzo could see right through it.

"What happened to get you in this state?" he asked bluntly as he straightened the collar of McCrees shirt "One minuet I see you at the bar being your usual self, then the next time I see you- you're not the usual charming fool I know and love."

"It's jus' what this customer was sayin' 'bout me I guess…" Jesse's Hands move to gently rest his on the others hips "I never let stuff like that get to me, heck, normally I can jus' sock em' one an' they wouldn't have enough teeth left ta be able to say stuff like that about me."

"Which customer would this be?" Hanzo said slyly "I'm sure I have some contacts from my last line of work that could 'take care' of this issue."

Jesse honestly couldn't tell if Hanzo was joking or not. It made him even more attractive honestly.

"Shucks you'd do that for lil ol' me?" Jesse cooed, getting his spring back.

"For you? Anything." the look in Hanzo's eyes was so serious, it was clear he meant it.

"To the moon and back." Jesse carried on, he'd never meant anything more before in his life.

They lent in slowly, and shared a tender and drawn out kiss. Savoring this moment together. A moment of reassurance. A moment of warmth. A moment of love.

The pair separated after a moment and locked eyes, smiling fondly at one an other.

"I always thought you didn't like PDA in the work place" Jesse grinned teasingly.

"This is not the workplace, this is the bathroom Jesse. If you do your work in the bathroom I worry about the hygiene of this place." Hanzo shot back.

"I'll have you know I produce my best work while-"

"I don't want to know the end of that sentence."

"Okay okay." Jesse backed off with a laugh "Well then you better get back ta work darlin' I'll wait in the kitchen or somethin' fer you to finish. I'm not really comfortable with that mean ol' asswhipe out there ruining my groove." Jesse pursed his lips together in annoyance, he hoped to never see that man again, unless it was somewhere secluded where he could show him what for.

"I don't think your need to worry about him. Last I saw his two friends where escorting him out the door as Jack had barred him from ever returning." Hanzo had that smile he got whenever he spoke of bad peoples misfortunes "It is a bit messy though, he kicked up a fuss and threw his plate on the floor." Hanzo rolled his eyes "He looked around forty years old but acted like a petulant child."

McCree whistles, hooking this thumbs in his belt loops "You can say that again… Guess I'll order another drink at the bar then. There's this really handsome waiter whose serving tonight. The most refined lookin' chap I've ever seen walk through these parts- I sure hope I get his number" McCree nudged Hanzo with his elbow suggestively.

"Keep taking like that and you'll get more than his number tonight." Hanzo said as he walked out the bathroom.

McCree stood there a while longer, making dreamy eyes at the place where his boyfriend had just stood, thanking the heavens that this little bar had brought them together.

..

The first fic was about Hanzo struggling on his first day- because everyone makes mistakes at the start, it cant be helped! But i wanted to show that even experienced staff can struggle sometimes too- we are all human after all.

I hope you all liked the fic, please leave likes and comments if you did! I love to hear from you!

Again: Based on my own experiences was a waitress haha why people gotta be so full of anger all the time (yes we once had a guy complain about the thickness of his chicken... and he got so angry about it)

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
